


Morning After

by steph_writing



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: But I still did it, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, You can't tell me otherwise, and then i just couldn't wait for it to happen in canon, but idk if Mason calls m and nb detectives sweetheart so, i'm tagging it as f/m but like i don't mention the gender so? idk?, look book two happened and that scene happened and i had a thought, mason is ALWAYS soft, mason is soft, should I be writing this? no, so i took matters in my own hands, sorry if i screwed this up, very short i'm even scared of myself but i'll take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph_writing/pseuds/steph_writing
Summary: I'm soft for Mason (period) and couldn't stop picturing how it will be when Mason finally stays the night. One thing led to another and I ended up with this awfully short fluff of how I envision that scene as of now.
Relationships: Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Morning After

Warm, gentle sunlight bathes my skin as my eyes slowly flutter open. The usual chirping of birds outside my window greeting me in yet another morning. Yet that isn’t the only sound I hear.

Rolling my head to the side, my lips curl up in a smile so large it makes my cheeks sting.

A wild mess of dark hair is spread on the pillow next to me where Mason lays soundly asleep. The sharp lines of his face seeming to almost soften as the sunlight starts caressing his skin, his shallow breath blowing a loose strand of hair over his lips.

My heart tugs at the sight. How many times have I woken up on my own, rolling to the side only to swallow the disappointment of not finding him next to me?

I don’t know. And honestly? It doesn’t even matter anymore.

I knew what I was getting myself into, I enjoyed every single one of those nights… and he finally stayed.

Slowly, I raise my hand to push his hair from his face, part of me upset at it for keeping the countless freckles on his face from my sight.

“What are you doing?” His gruff, sleep-heavy voice stops me mid-air.

“Trying to be sure you’re really here.”

Gray eyes crack open to glare at me, or attempt to, because anything that could possibly be intimidating on him is lost by the small smile tugging on his lips, one so soft I’m not even sure he realizes is there himself.

A grumble of annoyance erupts from his throat, and a strong hand runs around my waist, quickly pulling me towards him.

Our bodies are now glued together, my skin immediately heating up at the contact. I can feel his heartbeat through my hands, pressed against his strong chest, and for a moment it almost seems as if it is synced with my own.

“Is this sure enough?” His voice comes out in a muffled breath as he buries his face on my hair, the smile on my face growing even larger.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting it, I guess.” I admit, nuzzling my nose on the crook of his neck.

The motion leaves me enveloped by Mason’s scent, my head growing slightly dizzy at the sensation it brings me.

“I can just leave if you want me to.”

He says with a huff, already starting to push me away to get up.

“I don’t!” I’m quick to interrupt him, wrapping my arms tightly around his chest, and one of my legs around his hip. “Please don’t go.”

A soft chuckle rumbles on his chest as he softens into my embrace.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

His hand runs down the side of my body, slowly but surely, applying just enough pressure to make my heart rate increase by the second.

“Especially when you’re asking me so _nicely_.” I can hear the smirk in his voice, only realizing the position we are in when his hand comes to a stop on my hip.

A smirk not unlike his takes over my lips. When I look up to see those bottomless gray eyes looking at me, with a look so intense it simply cannot be described as only desire, all reason flies out the window, and I lose myself in his lips.

We will most certainly be running late today.


End file.
